Tears of a Lion
by Faeries of Eternal Darkness
Summary: Four Years after Hogwarts (Boy) Blaise decides to pay a visit. He happens upon Harry and Draco having marital issues. He sees and opening, and takes it, and runs with it. Slash HPDM DMBZ HPBZ


A/N: Hi Shea here! Well, first off, I'd just like to say... this is total rainy-day randomness! I looked over the tenses and fixed the mistakes that I saw, but if I missed any, please inform me "nicely". My co-author said the story out loud and I dictated it, wrote it down, adding things in here and there. As of now, there is really no clear direction as of yet. Leave us your reviews!

Laterz,

Shea

A/N: Hi Lady Shaylee here! First off, Shea is responsible for any misspellings or grammar issues, so take it up with her not, not me. I'm just the messenger. Anyway the title is only a working one, so any ideas about anything feel free. This is utter senseless drabble, it's dumb and we know it. It's not supposed to make sense, its just fun trying to amuse ourselves on a few cold rainy October days. Oh, please review; please don't ask questions, just review. I beg of you! Reviews are like oxygen, reviews are a many splendored thing, reviews lift us up where we belong, all you need is reviews. Sorry have been watching a tad too much Moulin Rouge.

Love All,

Lady Shaylee

Disclaimer: Nope. Nada. Zap. Zero. But, the chateau is well... an inside joke, but that's about it. If we did, well... Harry Potter would be one warped book.

**WARNING: SLASH! SLASH! And hey look, more Slash! If you don't like, great then leave and don't complain to us.**

Summery: Four Years after Hogwarts (Boy) Blaise decides to pay a visit. He happens upon Harry and Draco having marital issues. He sees and opening, and takes it, and runs with it. Slash H/D D/B H/B

Chapter One: The Fight

It is a crisp spring morning, with fields of wet dew. The fireflies are fading away. It is daybreak. And, in the midst of this peace, there is a fight, situated in the large chateau that adds to the breathtaking beauty of this place.

Draco is screaming at Harry, while throwing a saucer. "You stupid bastard! I never said that!" Harry ducks it. He stands up, glaring.

"You did too!" he says while chucking a pastry scone at Draco. It lands in Draco's hair, staining it pink with strawberry.

Draco shouts back. "Great job, you stupid ponce! Now my hair is going to smell like strawberries for days!"

"Well, it's your own damned fault!" Harry shouts back.

Syrup, pancakes, waffles, and berries galore fly through the air as a food fight ensues after that comment.

Blaise, oblivious as usual, takes this moment to walk into the room, a dazed and unfocussed look on his face. He is hit with a crème and berry crepe, which hits him directly in the face.

He stands there, aghast, as it drips down his face. Suddenly the food fight stops, as Blaise remarks, "What in the bloody hell is going on here?!"

Harry stops with a muffin in his hand, about to be launched, and Draco with a pitcher of milk. They both stop and stare at Blaise. Draco drops the pitcher of milk and runs to his friend, trying to hug him. But Blaise holds him back because he is now covered in food.

Blaise shakes his head, disgusted. "You two get cleaned up, and meet me in the library." Blaise says, while pointing to the pitcher of milk and other messes, especially Draco's now "Strawberry-blonde" hair.

Draco and Harry comply, and Blaise walks off, shaking his head sadly. About one hour later, they finally show up.

"I don't want to know. But why the hell were you throwing food? I've never known a Malfoy to stoop to that level!" he exclaims, obviously very disappointed in Draco's juvenile behavior.

"But we Malfoys are allowed to fuck everything in sight?" Blaise notices that both Harry and Draco, who were both known for their public displays of affection, were seated on opposite sides of the room. He stores this away in his cunning mind for later use.

Blaise also notices, rather amused, that there is a slight pink tint to Draco's hair. "Yes, you can, but a food fight? Honestly, Draco, isn't that a little...beneath you?" Draco just haughtily turns up his nose. Harry sits pouting during this entire exchange.

"Why are you here?" he asks Blaise, suddenly. Blaise, grinning amusedly, replies:

"None of your business, Griffin." He says in a "holier-than-thou" tone of voice

"Stop calling him that." Draco snaps, temper flaring.

"He can call me what he likes." Retorts Harry. Blaise smirks during the exchange.

"NO, he CAN'T." Draco answers, threatening.

"Yes, he CAN." Harry calls back. Blaise was evidently enjoying this, reclining back in the comfortable chair.

"No, he CAN'T, You're MINE!" Draco practically yells.

"I'm not YOURS! Since when am I an object to be owned?" Harry nearly yells back. Blaise, at this point, conjures some popcorn and begins to crunch it loudly as he watches the drama unfold before him.

"I'm not one of your fucking possessions for you to just toss around whenever you like!" he says accusingly.

"You took the name Malfoy, didn't you? So you're mine!" Draco tells him, pointing this out

"Well, you can have it back!" he shouts, taking this ring off and throwing it at Draco. He misses, and the ring lands in Blaise's popcorn bucket. Blaise, oblivious, eats it, and immediately he begins to choke. Draco and Harry don't notice.

"But I don't want it back, you stupid prat!" Draco whines. Blaise rolls on the floor, chocking on the huge ring.

"Well, I certainly don't want it! Not anymore!" Harry tells him. Blaise begins to turn a tint of blue, managing to knock over a vase, thus finally gaining their attention.

Draco turns around, casts a spell, and Harry's ring appears in his hand. Blaise praises the oxygen flowing into his lungs. Draco turns back to Harry.

"Well, you're a god-damned commoner!" Draco tells him.

"And you're a whore!" Harry retorts. All of a sudden, Harry blinks stars as a ring hits him in the forehead. Blaise glares from the floor, taking deep breaths. Harry rolls his eyes and turns back to Draco.

"Well, you're a Slytherin slut!" Draco says, matter-of-factly.

"You're a- you're a- you're...a rich poof!" Harry says, desperate for insults now.

"Yes, I am," says Draco, sounding rather proud. "But at least I'm not a fame junkie." Harry's eyes blaze in fury

"Well, you Slytherin bitch, you know I have told you many times that I am not a fame junkie." Harry storms out of the room. All of sudden, Draco turns to Blaise, then sighs in exasperation, heading for the door. He stops turning back. He does a double take.

"That was my best vase, Zabini!" he yells, sounding annoyed. He walks briskly out the door. Blaise cocks his head and blinks confusedly, alone.

Later that day, after a good sulk, Draco decides to see the world again. He goes to the dining room to find Blaise smoking a cigar and drinking a martini. He lifts his cigar in greeting. Draco walks over to the bar and pours himself a gin and tonic, with spritz of mineral water and a mint leaf. He slumps down in his favorite leather chair and proceeds to drown his entire drink.

Blaise ventures a comment. "What's up with you and my Griffin?" he asks.

"Well, he's mine, for one. And for two, you're smashed." Draco replies. Blaise lifts his glass in agreement.

"Come on, really. We all thought it was paradise between you two," he pauses briefly. He continues in a sickingly sweet voice." It was meant to be, you two. Soulmates or whatever it is those muggle people say. Don't ask me."

"Well, Zabini, do you want the real story?" Draco sighs. Blaise nods, grinning.

"Sit down, then. It will be a long one." He continues. Blaise, nodding, stands up, gets his drink, and sits in front of Draco, like a muggle child during story time.

A/N: We love all our reviewers, so please make suggestions. We aim to please, and so we leave you with this little lyric. "You crazy fool, I won't give into you." "Don't leave me this way." REVIEW! Oh and to shamelessly plug our other fic. If you liked this fic then you'll love this one so go check out "The Harry Potter Soap Opera" oh and one more hint: REVIEW!

Till Next Time

Shea and Lady Shaylee


End file.
